songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 90
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 51 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , . , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = First Aid Kit "My silver lining" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Tromso 89 Gothenburg 91 ► }} Universong 90 was the 90th edition of the Universong Contest, held between July 3rd and 23rd, 2016 in Madrid, capital city of Spain, after the winning of Álvaro Soler with his song "Sofía" on the previous edition held in Tromsö, Norway. This was the second time Spain hosted the event, though it was the first time the whole contest was held solely there (the first Spanish production of Universong was in USC 68, whose final was held in Barcelona, sharing thus the hosting with Vaduz, Liechtenstein, due to the tie they had on the previous edition held in Melbourne, Australia). As every ten editions the USC is engaged in a special edition, chosen this time after a public brainstorming by the Universong members. After this brainstorming, three themes were selected, and, instead of an open poll voting, as previous times, the way of selecting changed: the players should give 2 points to its favourite theme and 1 points to its second favourite. The three themes on the shortlist were: folk/ethno, disco and Junior Universong Contest. By 37 points, seven more than the runner-up option (disco) and eleven more than the third option (JUSC), the chosen theme was folk/ethno. As in every special edition, the songs submitted must meet some elegibity criteria. For this special edition, the elegibity criteria were: # Traditional or contemporary folk songs (also known as world music or ethnic songs) typical from the representing countries. # Ethnic songs not linked with the folk tradition of the representing countries, but acceptable as world music. The rest of the rules (no world superhits, no covers, no remixes) were still inforced. It's important to remark that the previous edition's runner up, Kosovo withdrew from its Big 3 privileges this edition, so the remaining spot was occupied by the 4th place holder, Finland, joining Poland and host Spain in this group. For the very first time, a new system was inforced in the Universong Contest. The votes were divided between finalists and non-finalists, but while the votes of the finalists were presented individually, the votes of the non-finalists were combined from two separated tallies to make a great total afterwards, giving the same great total than the previous system, but with more excitement. The winner of this special edition was Sweden, country that hasn't won since USC 63 in Florence, Italy. The sixth winning of the Scandinavian country was possible thanks to the duet First Aid Kit, with the song "My silver lining", who made a total of 177 points (joint second favourite option from the finalists with 91 points, and winner of the non-finalists with 86 points) and 5 sets of 12 points. This winning is the sixth for Sweden - having the second place in the tally of winnings together with The Netherlands, and both only below Italy, with seven winnings. This is also the country's second winning in a special edition after having won USC 50, and the second consecutive special edition winning for the Swedish manager, TMark, who has already won USC 80, representing Puerto Rico. The runner-up, meanwhile, was Italy, represented by the band La Rua, with the song "Non ho la tristezza", who collected a total of 169 points (being sixth place with the finalists and third for the non-finalists), while having a 9 point margin with Sweden, securing its best position since USC 84, that would later be broken with the seventh Italian winning in USC 94. The third place was taken by Hungary, taking its best position since USC 52 thanks to the song "Szeretem" by NOX, setting a total of 159 points. The top 5 was completed by the songs from Albania and Greece. About the city Madrid (/məˈdrɪd/, Spanish: maˈðɾið, locally: -ˈðɾi) is the capital city of Spain, and the largest municipality in the Community of Madrid. The city has a population of almost 3.2 million with a metropolitan area population of approximately 6.5 million. It is the third-largest city in the European Union, after London and Berlin, and its metropolitan area is the third-largest in the European Union after London and Paris. The municipality itself covers an area of 604.3 km2 (233.3 sq mi). Madrid lies on the River Manzanares in the centre of both the country and the Community of Madrid (which comprises the city of Madrid, its conurbation and extended suburbs and villages); this community is bordered by the autonomous communities of Castile and León and Castile-La Mancha. As the capital city of Spain, seat of government, and residence of the Spanish monarch, Madrid is also the political, economic and cultural centre of Spain. The current mayor is Manuela Carmena from Ahora Madrid. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the 24 semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the 23 semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Finalists/Non-Finalists Points Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Champions Edition 81-90 As every ten editions, the Universong Contest chooses the Champion of Champions of the previous 10 editions. The difference with previous editions, is that the vote is free: All the members of the USC group are free to vote if desired. Category:Universong Contest